


memories and monsters

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [32]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arkanis (Star Wars), Armitage Hux Lives, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Established Relationship, Gingerpilot Week, Holding Hands, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Exegol, Hux returns to Arkanis with Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Far Above the Moon [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	memories and monsters

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Gingerpilot Week 2020: Homeworld!

Hux had spent so much of his life on star destroyers that he'd almost forgotten what rain felt like. Many of the planet's wealthier inhabitants dwelled beneath great transparisteel domes, but Arkanis Academy was not built with comfort in mind. The architecture itself withstood the harshness of wind and rain, as it cruelly exposed its unfortunate cadets to the elements. Every crack in the concrete, and every window frame warped from untreated damp had been a message from its commandant that weakness would not be tolerated. 

He nearly startled at the hand on his shoulder, but the weight of that particular hand had become familiar over the last year. Familiar, and perhaps even comforting.

"Everything okay? Well, you know," Poe smiled gently, "as okay as can be expected." 

The basic structure of the academy remained similar, but much had changed. The window frames had been repaired, and the concrete walls were smoother than Hux remembered. The grounds were well-maintained, and the training areas had been moved indoors. Even the nerf herd had been brought uphill, and enjoyed fresh, bales of hay in a sturdy-looking barn. Hux wondered if the young cadets were allowed to feed them salt cubes.

"Yes," he said, eventually, when a soft squeeze of his shoulder prompted a response. It was plain to see that this was not the same academy whose commandant deemed a four-year-old boy useless. Yet the memories lingered, like the sea monsters residing in Arkanis' vast waters, waiting for a weak-willed nerf with a taste for salt.

Poe's touch slid from his shoulder to his wrist, and Hux allowed him to take his hand. Even after being out of uniform for going on five years, he still hadn't been able to part with his worn-out leather gloves.

"Come on, then. Your sister's waiting."


End file.
